gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Barbara Schternvart
American |family = Unnamed ex-husband Two unnamed sons |dob = 1962 |businesses = Police Officer}}Barbara Schternvart is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a minor character in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. She can become one of Carl's potential girlfriends. Background Barbara is a deputy sheriff who lives in Tierra Robada and serves the desert of Las Venturas. She has two children, both of whom are unseen, and is divorced. Sometimes during dates, Barbara will mention her ex-husband is a "bastard" and that he called her a "control freak", suggesting they split up due to a dysfunctional relationship. This relationship is also mentioned by a quote she says when Carl meets Barbara for the first time; "Hi, I'm Barbara. I'm divorced and have two children. You still interested?". Barbara's line of work apparently keeps her very busy; she mentions that shallow graves are discovered in her desert jurisdiction every two weeks. Sometimes, Barbara might also talk about a plane crash near The Big Ear. Dates Barbara can be found outside the El Quebrados Sheriff's Station and to get her attraction prefers CJ to be fat, although this is not necessary if sex appeal is at maximum, or alternatively if all Oysters have been collected. Once dating is initiated, Barbara can be found at the El Quebrados Sheriff Station between 00:00 and 06:00, or sometimes between 14:00 and 20:00, to take her out on dates. Driving date While on a driving date, Barbara prefers CJ to drive at roughly the same speed as regular traffic. As Barbara is fond of driving around El Quebrados, the player can simply drive around the block until Barbara is satisfied. Food date While on a food date, Barbara prefers to go to diners. The closest diner is Jays Diner just southwest of where Barbara lives, along the highway connecting Las Venturas and San Fierro. Dancing date The closest dance club is the one near The Camel's Toe in Las Venturas, while another, much further away option is the Gaydar Station in San Fierro. As Barbara dislikes the Queens district (usually stating that the district is dangerous and has a high crime rate) and is further away, it is better to take her to the club in Las Venturas. The player will need 3000 or more points to have a successful date. Both clubs are a considerable distance from Barbara's home, and require quick travel to make it before Barbara gives up on the date. Due to this, it is advised the player brings a car capable of high speeds, such as the Infernus or Turismo, to lessen the time. It is also possible to bring a Maverick to pick her up. Coffee She will ask Carl in for 'coffee' when either all Oysters have been collected, or their relationship reaches 60%. Image Gallery BarbaraSchternvart-Artwork.jpg|Artwork of Barbara Schternvart. Rewards *Whilst dating Barbara, CJ does not lose his weapons or Body Armor after being Busted. *At 50%: CJ gains access to her Ranger. *At 100%: A police uniform is delivered to CJ's wardrobe. Trivia *Barbara's home is never seen; all pick up and meeting points with her are one and the same - at the El Quebrados Sheriff's Station. If conditions are met to be asked in for 'coffee' after a successful date, the sexual activity will occur inside the Sheriff Station. *Most of Barbara's textures are actually reused from other pedestrians; her face is recycled (although made much wider) from the black Los Santos prostitute, while her shirt is actually taken from the dress of a rich Hispanic woman. Her shoes are also re-used from several male pedestrians. **It appears that there are some errors on her texture. If CJ takes Barbara a ride on a Wayfarer motorbike, her average-sized breast will become totally flat. If she doesn't move her mouth, her jaw will also be missing, creating a rather creepy appearance of her face. *Barbara's Ranger's license plate reads CUFFS. *There is a glitch that occurs when she finishes beating up a pedestrian, where she will pull out a gun and start shooting at the player. *Schternvart's character model can be seen on the movie posters for the films The Mainframe and Silent But Violent in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. *If Carl hits Barbara while she is in front of the police station before dating him, she will start shooting at him with her Pistol. *Her surname is of German origin, implying one of her ancestors might have been German. It translates roughly to "star defender". Navigation de:Barbara Schternvart es:Bárbara Schternvart fr:Barbara Schternvart pl:Barbara Schternvart pt:Barbara Schternvart ru:Барбара Штернварт Schternvart, Barbara Schternvart, Barbara Category:Determinant Characters Category:Girlfriends Schternvart, Barbara Schternvart, Barbara